


Remus Angst

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Remus was left from a young age. Though now he had finally found his family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Remus Angst

Remus walked with Roman close and their mom right next to them. They were at a large, crowded amusement park. Roman and Remus were insufferable as of the age of 4. They absolutely were the best of friends. Nothing could break them apart. **  
**

Roman squealed at seeing all the games and prizes they offered. He tugged on their mom’s sleeve and smiled widely. “Toys!”

“Sweetie we have toys at home. You don’t need any more.” Their mother said and pulled them to keep walking. 

Remus smiled and looked at everything, he gasped and looked up at a roller coaster. He looked over at Roman but his brother was looking elsewhere. So he lightly slipped his hand from his brother’s and ran towards the Roller Coaster he ran excitedly. He got to the Roller Coaster and smiled looking up at it. He giggled then went over to the line. The attendant saw him and tilted their head.

“Hey there kid, but you’re a bit too small for this ride.”

Remus pouted and nodded, “No ride?”

“Not for you, so go back to your family.”

Remus sighed and nodded then walked back to the crowd but his mother and Roman were nowhere, “Woahman! MOMMY!” he called out and looked around. He didn’t know anyone here, he couldn’t find them. He was lost. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked around everywhere, though they weren’t in sight anywhere. 

Roman hadn’t noticed the disappearance of his brother, yet. Roman was happily looking around at everything when he saw the kiddy play park. He looked over to where his brother was then gasped. “Weemus!?” He said and looked around then tugged on his mom’s sleeve. “He’s gone!”

She looked horrified then looked around and picked up Roman before they went searching. 

* * *

Remus had never been found by his brother and mom that night, the only people to find him were police. His family though hadn’t found him months, even years later. He had ended up an orphan. Remus cried himself to sleep every night until he gave up on them finding him. 

Remus rolled over in his bed then looked out his window. He’s 16 now and still alone. People don’t hang around him, always saying that he was too weird and everyone hates him. Sighing Remus got out of bed and dressed for the day he opened a book and looked at it, it would take forever to even find his brother and mother. He had only remembered his brother’s name,he’d not even known his mother’s name. Remus went over to his computer and started looking up the name Roman and the only other information he had on his brother was the thing they shared, an age and birthday. Though who would’ve known that many people were born that day and his brother probably didn’t use his real name online. Remus put his head down, if only he could have known his last name. Everything would be a whole lot easier if he could have. Remus got up and closed his computer, his birthday was last week and he was hoping to find his family. Though so far he had nothing. 

Remus got dressed for school then grabbed his backpack and walked out. He went to the police station before school. Quietly he walked in then went to find an officer. “Heyo office-errrrr”

The guy turned and rolled his eyes, “What do you want kid?”

“Information, and I’ll even pay you in doughnuts if it proves valuable.”

“You’re trying to bribe me?”

“Yes!” Remus nodded.

“Ok, I guess this works.” 

Remus smiled then sat on the desk, “I need to find a guy, his name is Roman he turned 16 on the 9th of this month. I know he lives somewhere in Florida but… I don’t know where.” Remus had no clue why he had never tried this before… other than the fact that he had given up his search until last year when he got inspired to look after his foster family beat the hell out of him. He hated those people and ran from the a few months later. They beat him claiming they needed to cure his insanity. Remus looked down and waited for the officer to give him the bad news that they couldn’t find his brother. 

“Found a kid, name’s Roman Royeale, goes to the Silver Stone School two towns from here. May I ask why you needed to know?”

“Because he’s my brother.” Remus said and got up then ran to the door, “Pay you tomorrow if this all works out!” 

“I like coffee too!”  
“Got it!” Remus ran out of the station and to the closest town bus stop. School could wait. 

The bus came soon enough and Remus got on. He sat on it for awhile until they reached the town. He got off then ran down the street. He went calmly into a store and breathed. Remus went to the cashier and smiled, “Hi, I’m new in town and I was wondering where Silver Stone School was.” 

“Down the street to the left. 7 blocks then right.” They said boredly.

Remus nodded repeating it back before walking out. Once outside he bolted. Sprinting down the street quickly. 

It was about an hour minutes till he got to the school. The directions weren’t great and he had to stop for long periods of time to catch his breath frequently. But he made it just as people were going into the school. Remus spotted a boy that looked a bit like himself and ran over to him. “HI!”

“Hey?” the boy asked and looked at Remus.

“You Roman?” Remus asked and smiled.

“… the one and only” 

“Hello, I’m your brother. I’ve been looking for you.” 

As soon as the words left Remus’ mouth he was met with a fist in the face. He fell back against the pavement and looked up at Roman questioningly. 

“YOU HAVE NO FREAKING RIGHT TO PRETEND TO BE MY BROTHER! HE DIED WHEN WE WERE 4! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND TELL WHOEVER PAID YOU TO DO THIS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!” Roman screamed at him, enraged. Tears went discreetly down his face. People were looking as he screamed. Roman kicked him once more before retreating into the school.

Remus laid there on the pavement staring at the direction Roman ran. He started crying and curled up into a ball. He hadn’t died… his brother hated him… thought of him as dead. Remus after awhile shakily got up from the ground. He walked down the street to the police station there. He pulled out a $50 bill he had earned from his job and placed it in front of a cop. “Roman Royeale, where does he live?” 

The cop looked it up and took the money, “93 Maple ave.”

Remus nodded and walked out of the place. He took his phone out and used the GPS to find the address. It was across town and took awhile to get to. But he eventually got there. He looked at the house in front of him. It was a small single story home, painted grey with white trim and many flowers all over the yard. Remus went to the door and knocked. 

Soon enough a woman answered, “What?” she spat.

“Um… Mom? It’s me Remus.”  
She laughed, “Seems like you lived just fine. I don’t actually care though.”  
“But… I lost you.”  
“Yeah so? It was a blessing. I was poor and could barely afford you both. You were psychotic too. I wasn’t about to pay to fix you. I was happy after we couldn’t find you!” She laughed and smiled.

Remus slowly broke in two as he listened. The door suddenly slammed in his face and he stepped back. Remus turned in a daze and started walking away. 

His family hates him and doesn’t even care. 

**Author's Note:**

> A Sequel may be added to this within Roman's POV


End file.
